Un bon navet
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Pour une histoire de blé qui se finit le nez dans les choux


_One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix nuit du FoF sur le thème "Radis". Du coup, j'ai mis approximativement toutes les expressions de fruits et legumes me venant...  
_

* * *

Pourtant, Morgan avait cru avoir touché le gros lot quand il avait lu une information entre deux lignes d'une feuille de chou achetée à un gamin hurlant aux nouvelles fraiches de la région.

Un homme avec une petite richesse, très réputé dans la région, était parti récupérer sa douce promise à des kilomètres d'ici, abandonnant, o quel maladroit, sa demeure à qui aurait le flair. Tout ça sentait bon l'oseille facile. Il avait dû partir en laissant de quoi se faire un paquet de blé. Quelle imprudence. Quelques billets et bijoux ne le mettraient pas sur la paille. En revanche, eux, ce petit ajout au butin du groupe ferait un bien fou.

Il n'avait pas été long à rentrer au campement pour dire à Marston de ramener sa fraise et ils avaient pris tous les deux la direction de la maison désignée. Bien sûr, il avait fallu le persuader. Il marchait à la carotte et il n'était pas commode la majorité du temps le John... Enfin Morgan savait par quel bout le prendre. Il avait peut-être qu'un pois chiche dans le crâne parfois mais... Il avait vite compris son intérêt dans l'affaire. Une fois un John rouge comme une tomate convaincu, ils avaient pu prendre la route.

A leur arrivée sur place, ils comprirent vite qu'ils avaient fait chou blanc. Quelqu'un les avait devancés.

Ils avaient vite remarqué le premier signe d'intrusion. C'était un gamin, pas plus haut que trois pommes et déjà l'allure d'un grand à sa façon de bouger était en train de faire le poireau à quelques pas de la maison, scrutant les alentours.

Ils avaient eu la prudence de laisser leurs chevaux plus loin ce qui leur avait évité d'être repéré aussitôt par cette sentinelle. Il n'était certainement pas seul. Et ils en eurent rapidement la confirmation, une femme, une grande asperge aux yeux en amande, avait émergé par la porte fracturée.

Un peu plus d'observation et ils en conclurent qu'ils n'étaient que deux : la femme et le gamin. Des adversaires pour le moins assez peu redoutables en somme. Et ils n'oubliaient pas le butin qui les attendaient à l'intérieur. Ou peut-être désormais dans les poches de ces deux-là.

Morgan siffla entre ses dents. Sans doute une mère et son fils... mais ils n'allaient quand même pas se contenter des restes. Un regard échangé avec John lui affirma qu'il était dans le même dilemme que lui. Parfois, ils se rappelaient qu'ils étaient humains, des vrais cœurs d'artichaud... Bon, peut-être pas quand même.

Cette expédition n'allait pas leur rapporter un radis. Ils le sentaient tous les deux à présent. C'était pourtant bête comme chou... à quelques minutes près... ou avec un peu moins de conscience... Ils pouvaient très bien envoyer les deux manger les pissenlits par la racine. Qui viendrait s'en plaindre.

Alors que les deux semblaient peser le pour et le contre, un cri survint. L'enfant les avait repérés. Ils le comprirent rapidement quand Marston lâcha un grognement après s'être pris un caillou en pleine poire. Oh le petit hargneux.

Mais la femme ne semblait pas vraiment décidée à combattre. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de situation, ils l'auraient parié. S'ils sortaient les armes, elle allait leur rester dans les bras et tomber dans les pommes. Guère de doute là-dessus.

Bon, ils pouvaient toujours tenter de couper la poire en deux finalement non... ?

"Hey là, tout doux, gamin !"

Le petit les fixait, un caillou à la main, prêt à envoyer une deuxième volée. Bon, ça ne posait pas vraiment souci à Morgan qu'on maltraite la tête de Marston mais il avait déjà une assez sale gueule comme ça... Les deux hommes montrèrent leurs mains pour assurer au petit sauvage qu'ils n'étaient pas l'arme à la main.

"Ça va, ça va, on ne vous veut pas de mal."

Le petit avait le regard hargneux. Ils allaient se prendre le chou à lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien... Ils l'espéraient du moins. Celui-là n'allait pas se faire embobiner s'ils racontaient des salades. Très bien. Pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient tomber sur une bonne poire. Dommage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" avait finalement lancé John sur le ton de celui qui ignorait quel trésor renfermait la maison et parfaitement innocent dans son passage aux abords de celle-ci.

"Pas vos oignons" avait grincé le petit.

Puis en un instant, tout partit en vrille. Ils avaient entendu les chevaux débouler et ils n'avaient pas tenté de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'un débarquement massif signifiait. Quelqu'un avait prévenu les autorités et s'ils pouvaient éviter de finir dans une prison ce jour-ci, ça allait pas mal les arranger. Il n'était pas amateur d'oranges.

Arthur manqua de se prendre un marron mais décidément, ils commençaient à avoir de l'expérience quand il s'agissait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ils allaient encore rentrer bredouilles au campement.

Au fond, tout ça aurait pu les faire rire... Des années plus tard, on aurait finalement juste pensé que ce n'était qu'un mauvais scénario digne d'un navet.


End file.
